happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty/Trivia
General Trivia *Nutty has rabies, as is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. This might be seen in his debut episode, as he foams at the mouth when trying to get a candy bar, and in the False Alarm episode, where his mouth is foaming while he is lying on the hospital bed. *After Nutty gets killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistakes his googly eye for his contact lens. After putting it on, Russell sees his kite's ribbons as being made of candy. This is evidence that Nutty may see everything as candy because of his eyes, meaning that his problem is at least partially physical, instead of purely psychological as was previously believed. *Nutty rides a push scooter in Sweet Ride and a motor scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *In the False Alarm episode, after Nutty leaves the rehab center, he no longer has his lazy eye, indicating that it is probably a physical condition caused by his high sugar intake. *Nutty has heterochromia (two different eye colors), having one black eye and one googly green eye. *Nutty is the character who gets the most medical treatments: **In Nuttin' but the Tooth, he is given a dental procedure by Toothy. **In Concrete Solution, he is about to be taken to hospital after getting his stomach formed into a piece of massive concrete, and is treated by Sniffles before that. **In Chew Said a Mouthful, Lumpy does several treatments to his broken jaw. **In In a Jam, he takes part in blood donation operated by The Mole. **In A Sucker for Love, his surficial injuries are sewed, and some are also given band-aids by The Mole. **In False Alarm, Sniffles somehow manages to keep him alive after he is crushed and impaled by a truck-load of candy. Later, he is locked in the asylum's rubber room for several hours. *Nutty shows his clarity in From Hero to Eternity by almost beating Sniffles at checkers. *Because Nutty is the character known for loving candy, some of his belongings are striped to resemble candy canes, such as his house in Chew Said a Mouthful or his surfboard in Wipe Out!. *In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty narrowly escapes from a death he would later endure in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *If you choose Nutty in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show a "shaky" Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, a reference of Nutty's jittery nature. *Nutty is one of the few characters to be disliked by both characters of a duo other than Lifty and Shifty, the other duo being Pop and Cub due to his actions in A Sucker for Love. *He has interacted with almost every character, except for Mr. Pickels. *Despite Lifty and Shifty being known for their thefts, Nutty is also one character that commits crimes, and much like them, he always gets payback for his actions (with the exception of the final one listed): **In Sweet Ride, he stalks and chases down Cuddles, wanting his ice cream. ** In Icy You, he attempts to steal sweets from Lumpy's store before gulping down gallons of unpaid slushies. **In A Sucker for Love, he steals Cub's lollipop, damages a gumball machine, and tries to steal a box of chocolates. He also kills Lumpy and is sent to jail (in his imagination). **In Concrete Solution, he steals a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café and a bag of cement from a construction site, mistaking it for said bag of sugar. **In Chew Said a Mouthful he steals a stretcher from a hospital while a patient is still on it. **In the False Alarm episode, he hijacks Cuddles' car. ***Interestingly, he (technically) stole Lifty and Shifty's magic lamp in As You Wish and a candy cane from their van (intending to steal video games) in the False Alarm episode while Lifty and Shifty only stole his snow cone in Swelter Skelter, this makes Nutty the only character to steal from Lifty and Shifty more often than the other way around. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Pinkie Pie, is similar to Nutty because of their love for candy and crazy behavior. *His name comes from both his manic personality and the stereotype that squirrels love to eat nuts (which is ironic as Nutty has yet to eat a nut in the series). Design *He has a candy cane pattern on a lot of things he owns (e.g., his surfboard in Wipe Out!, his bed legs in Chew Said a Mouthful). *Nutty, unlike most characters, does not have Pac-Man-shaped pupils (though his googly eye has a Pac-Man-shaped pupil in most episodes). *Nutty's concept art shows that he was originally supposed to have even more candy on his body and in different places. *The all-day sucker on his face would be slightly redesigned in internet season 4. It used to have multiple stripes in different colors, but the stripes were decreased for a simpler appearance. *There is a slight possibility that the reason Nutty never eats the candy on his body when he is desperate for food (like in Dunce Upon a Time, where he and Giggles are starving) is because he thinks he will be naked, since he wears candy like clothes, as shown in Chew Said a Mouthful. **The only time he ate his "clothes" is in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, but this is most likely due to the fact it was his first appearance. * He may be inspired by Gorgious Klatoo from Space Goofs or Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches, as all three like to eat lots of food (in Nutty's case, candy) and all three have intentionally harmed others. *In the False Alarm episode, he wears video game consoles as clothes. Episode Statistics *The only starring roles that Nutty has survived are Nuttin' but the Tooth, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), and Milk Pong. **If one counts Breaks, he also stars and survives in Bite Sized. *He has an appearing role in From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Who's to Flame?, and As You Wish when he should have had a featuring role. *Every irregular episode that Nutty survives in is a starring role of his. *Nutty is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Handy, Toothy, Splendid, Flippy, and Lumpy. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Mime, The Mole and Giggles appear in all of his starring roles. Flaky, Toothy, and Mime die in both episodes, Lumpy, Russell, and The Mole die in only one episode, while Giggles survives both episodes. *Nutty is one of the few characters who star in two TV episodes. The others are Handy, Flaky, and Mime. Kills and Deaths *Nutty dies in both his internet and TV series debuts (Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and The Wrong Side of the Tracks). *Nutty's deaths usually involve getting impaled, split apart, shredded, and breathing problems. **Most of Nutty's injuries involve his mouth. *Nutty always kills Cuddles and Sniffles in the same episodes. *Lumpy and Flaky are his most frequent victims. *Nutty's dead body has the tendency to continue moving before falling dead as seen in Party Animal, Take a Hike, and Aw, Shucks!. *The only episodes where Nutty's deaths aren't caused by other characters are Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Sweet Ride, Icy You, As You Wish, Take a Hike, Chew Said a Mouthful, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy New Year, and Going Out With a Bang. *Nutty is the first victim of Toothy. He is also the first victim of Lumpy in the TV series. *Lumpy (Debatably) dies in every TV episode that Nutty survives in. *Nutty is the first character to die in the TV series, the eighth in the Internet series, and the tenth in shorts. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 74 to 35. *Nutty survives in 11 out of the 44 episodes he appears in. *Nutty is the first character to die in Sweet Ride, Stealing the Spotlight, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Wipe Out!, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Swelter Skelter, and All Work and No Play. **In Chew Said a Mouthful, Double Whammy Part I, and Going Out With a Bang he is the last character who dies. *Most of Nutty's kills are in Class Act and Concrete Solution. *The only characters who haven't killed Nutty are Handy, Pop, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Superlatives *Nutty's googly eye sometimes switches sides on his face, either right or left, with the same thing happening with the candy on his body. The same thing happens to Lumpy's mismatched antlers, Flippy's beret, and Russell's eyepatch and hook. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Nutty is one of the few characters to star in a sole cause episode and survive. The others are Cub and Disco Bear. *He is one of four characters to have a Blood Fest. The others are Lumpy, Giggles, and Handy. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Giggles, Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Nutty is one of the two characters who survive in atleast one of every kind of episode. The other character is Giggles. *He is one of the few characters known for their excessive eating habits. The other characters are Disco Bear and, to a somewhat lesser extent, Lumpy. *He, Sniffles, and Russell are the only main characters to debut in a solo episode. *Nutty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Russell, Mime, and (Debatably) Lammy. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia